PAW patrol: Pups save the Kitten catastrophe crews
Main characters PAW patrol original characters Kitten catastrophe crews Story _______________________________________________________________________________________ It was a sunny day in Adventure bay. It was also Rocky's most fearful day known as bath day. All the PAW patrol puppies were finished from their baths except Rocky and Rubble. All of them had a big smile on their face and they were well groomed as well. Currently, Rubble was having a bath with lots of bubbles. Rubble: Wow!! Katie, this bath is so nice. Katie: Glad you like it Rubble. I brought new soaps from Foggy bottoms. *Filling a tub for Rocky* Where is Rocky? Rubble: Must be hiding from the bath. Come on Rocky, It feels so good. Try it Rocky: No way Rubble. I don't need a bath. *hiding in a stack of towel* Katie: *taking towels one by one to find Rocky* Got you Rocky. Now your baths ready. Rocky: Noo!! I don't need a bath. Honestly. I don't have any fleas or have a bad smell. Rubble: But This bath feels good. Come on Rocky, take a dip. Rocky shook his head as a no. Then Katie got a good idea. Katie: Pups.. Rocky is not taking a bath. Chase,Marshall, Skye and Zuma tried to force Rocky to have a bath. But he didn't listen. Suddenly Marshall was tripped by a towel and flew right at Rocky making him go flying to the bath. Rocky: Why Marshall? Nooo please. I don't want a bath *sign in defeats* Chase: Great work Marshall!! You clumsiness helped us get Rocky to have his bath. Marshall: I guess so *giggles* By the time it was afternoon, every pup was cleaned. Ryder was shocked and surprise to see Rocky all cleaned. Katie must have done a great job. Ryder thought while smiling at Rocky. Ryder: Hi buddy, you are so soft. *patting on Rocky's back* Rocky: *sign heavily* I wish water doesn't exist. Ryder chuckled at Rocky's answer, also getting Rocky to laugh as well. Meanwhile in Foggy bottoms, Mayor Humdinger was pacing back and forth worriedly. They were in the racing track which was meant to start the Mayor's Race. Mayor Humdinger: There is a new Mayors race in Adventure Bay to Volcanic Island. I have to beat Mayor Goodway and all the other mayors. But I need more time to destroy everyone's boat. *laughing wickedly* Prepare to cheat, kitten catastrophe crew. Cat Chase: Meow *bringing a can of oil* Mayor Humdinger: With this oil poured in the path, the Mayor's race will be postponed. *Started to pour the oil* Let's go Kitten catastrophe crew. The whole PAW patrol were playing a good game of tag when Mayor Goodway reached the lookout. She rode the elevator to the top. Ryder was fixing the TV but stopped as soon as Mayor came. Ryder: Hi Mayor Goodway.. What do you...... *was interrupted* Mayor Goodway: We have a big emergency. There were oil spilled in the race track. If it doesn't get cleaned in time then the Mayor's race is going to cancelled. This is a disaster. Ryder: Oil spilled? Sounds like it was done intentionally. Mayor Goodway: Oh boy.. Mayor Humdinger has also participated. I think he is the one. Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway. The PAW Patrol is on the case. No job is too big, no pup is too small. Even no oil puddle is too big. Paw patrol to the lookout. Pups: Ryder need us. After an elevator scene, the PAW patrol lined up and stood in attention. As usual Chase said his line. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: We have a problem in our hand. Somehow there is a puddle of oil leaked from a can in the racing track. We got to clean it and add more dirt on the path. Ryder: Rocky. I need you to build a water pumper to pump the oil. Rocky: Green means go Ryder: And Rubble. I need you to get some dirt sand to form another layer of sand once Rocky finish the water pumper. It might still be wet and slippery. Rubble: Let's dig it. After one truck scene, the two pups and Ryder arrived at the race way. Ryder: Alright Rocky.. Find some parts and build up a water pumper. You think you have enough parts to do the job? Rocky: I've got a truck full of stuffs. Don't lose it, reuse it. Ryder: Rubble, You and I are going to find sand. Lets go. Both Ryder and Rubble were finding sand. Rubble then found a patch of clean sand nearby a tree. Rubble: Ryder. This looks perfect. *scooping the sand using his rig* Ryder: Great work Rubble, Now let go and see if Rocky is finished. They went back to see Rocky finishing the machine. Ryder: Is it ready? Rocky: Almost..... Okay here you go. Hope it works. Once It started, It began to pump all the oil. Rubble got ready with the sand as soon as the machine finished. Ryder: Okay Rubble, gently flat a surface of sand. *watch how Rubble work* Rubble: Done! It looks great. Mayor Goodway: Oh thank you so much Ryder and the PAW patrol. Without your help, the Mayor's race is going to be postponed or even cancelled. Ryder: You are welcome. Whenever you need help, just yelp for help. That evening the Mayors race was starting. The judges were giving information and rules about the race. Work on progress